


Coming home

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: "So you're coming back?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my feelings for Jenson's return cannot be tamed....

"So you're coming back?" Sebastian asks tentatively as they sit on the bench that overlooks the lake.

"I am." Jenson nods, looking over to Sebastian. "But only one race."

"I know." Sebastian replies, looking down at his hands. "I just miss you."

"How can you miss me?" Jenson asks with a smile. "I practically live with you now!"

"I know, but it isn't the same. I miss you at the track. I miss you sneaking into the garage to kiss me before the race. I miss you being there." Sebastian sighs sadly.

"Hey." Jenson gently reaches for Sebastian's hand. "Even if I'm not there I'm always rooting for you at home. Hell I even wear your shirt!"

Sebastian gives a small smile and looks up at him. "I just think it's strange, racing without you."

"It may be strange, but I'm happy." Jenson says gently. "I can get away from everything, do more...if I had not retired I might never have been able to sneak up here to be with you."

Sebastian looks at him and rests his head on his shoulder. "I am happy you're with me. It will just take some getting used to I suppose."

Jenson wraps an arm around him. "You'll get used to it." He says softly. "Besides, I'm doing one more race now. Maybe we can revive old traditions?"

Sebastian grins up at him. "Like sneaking into the garage?"

"Of course." Jenson replies, lowering his voice. "And our celebrations for finishing."

Sebastian shivers. "I've missed those."

"So have I." Jenson admits, running his hand up Sebastian's leg. "The thrill at getting caught too."

Sebastian's face flushes and he looks up at Jenson. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do." Jenson nods, gently kissing him.

Sebastian kisses him back then snuggles into his side. "I'm looking forward to Monaco."

"Me too." Jenson admits, surprised. He had thought he had been done with the sport, but he couldn't help it. Talking with Sebastian now has brought back so many memories...

"We should be getting back." Sebastian says with a sigh. "It's getting cold."

"Hmm well we can warm up when he get home." Jenson replies, smirking.

Sebastian gives a soft laugh and gets up off of the bench, holding a hand out for Jenson.

Jenson takes it and allows Sebastian to lead them back towards the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
